Vacīvus
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Fruncí el ceño desconcertado y creí —por unos ingenuos momentos— que sería una broma, realmente pensé que me dirías con tu sonrisa arrogante ‘te la creíste usurontonkachi’, o que me pronunciarías un seco ‘los encontré en el camino’, pero no era así…
1. Chapter I: No sólo eres tú

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Tabla de contenidos**:  
Rated: T » M.  
**A**dvertencias: Principios de OOC, Angst, Proyecto corto (de ahí se darán cuenta).  
Inicio Proyecto: 13 Mayo del 2009.  
Condición: Será publicado periódicamente.

* * *

Vacīvus

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Chapter I**

No eres sólo tú

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces cerrara u abriera la boca, no importaba cómo me sintiera en esos momentos ni las ganas de golpearte y abrazarte como un círculo vicioso…

_No importaba_.

Fruncí el ceño desconcertado y creí —por unos ingenuos momentos— que sería una broma, realmente pensé que me dirías con tu sonrisa arrogante 'te la creíste usurontonkachi', o que me pronunciarías un seco 'los encontré en el camino', pero no era así… ¡no era así maldita sea!

Sonreí perdidamente por unos segundos y redirigí mi mirada al suelo donde yacían ellos, mirándome con claros signos de curiosidad.

—¿No dirás nada?

¿Qué quería que dijera?, ¿Qué mierda quería que le dijera?, ¡¿Qué maldita sea le podría decir?!

_¿Qué mierda hago con este sentimiento?_

—Felicidades, supongo…

Después de no verte por tres largos años vas y me dices, mejor dicho, vas y me sueltas en la cara con una sonrisa sarcástica y la clara evidencia entre tus manos.

—Gracias. Kaiya, Eri, conozcan a su tío Naruto.

_Que eras padre…_

Quise sonreírles como lo hacía siempre, pero no podía. Les palmee la cabeza y giré hasta darle la espalda mirando los rostros esculpidos.

Vienes aquí a Konoha después de tres años, cuando yo soy Hokage, a pedirme que te deje quedar… ¿si me sentí feliz?... Kami sabe que sí, yo sé que aún estoy feliz pero tienes _niños_… es la clara muestra que te has acostado con otra y que todo lo que por un momento pensé que podía hacer contigo ya no se puede.

Eres padre de familia…

Dime Sasuke, ¿qué hago yo con este sentimiento?

—¿Me podré quedar?

—Hablaremos de eso mañana, los niños deben estar cansados.

_¿Qué hago con este sentimiento?_

* * *

**S**iempre pensé que a Naruto si se enterara de algo así —de un día para otro—, teniendo claro sus sentimientos reaccionaría así.

Espero sus comentarios y pásese por mi LJ —sí, es publicidad xDD—.

Sé que está corto, pero es así...

_*Vacīvus: vacío._

—Gaa—

* * *


	2. Chapter II: Redención

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: El primer capítulo (o prólogo) fue contado desde la perspectiva de Naruto, pensé en hacer el fic completo así, pero me va a ser imposible. Desde ahora en adelante sólo será tercera persona.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Redención

* * *

Sus orbes azules brillaban en la oscura sala, estaba solo como de costumbre analizando todos los sucesos de aquella noche y no pudo evitar sentir aquel peso en su pecho, sentía que estaba engañando su amistad con Sakura, su mismo lazo con Sasuke y su mente no dejaba de procesar una y otra vez las imágenes de los gemelos Uchiha casi como un sacrilegio a ellos.

—¿Naruto?, ¿sigues aquí? —su giró su abrumado rostro a la puerta en donde entró Sakura con su perfil afligido —, ¿por qué estás así Naruto?, ¿qué sucedió? —inquiría una vez más preocupada por su amigo.

Caminó hasta él y lo miró con tanto cariño que el rubio pensó por unos instantes en lo infame que era al poseer aquel sentimiento por Sasuke, uno que ella también compartía. La chica de cabellos rosas sonrió tratando de darle valor para decirle aquello que lo tenía colapsado desde hacía horas y acarició superfluamente sus cabellos rubios tratando de ponerles orden.

—¿Naruto? —regañó casi maternalmente esperando a que su amigo se animara a hacerla partícipe de su corrosivo sentir.

—Sasuke ha vuelto —soltó de improvisto, y tal y como lo pensó ella abrió sus labios sorprendida para que luego aquella nostalgia y añoranza que percibía en sus ojos se manifestara en su cuerpo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —indagó nuevamente. Al joven Kage se le derrumbó cualquier teoría que decía "el tiempo borra los sentimientos", debería de dejar de pensar aquellas estupideces ya que si fuera así él no sentiría como la vida le volvía al cuerpo con tan sólo mencionarlo como le sucedía también a Sakura; podía ver los sentimientos de su rosa amiga, querer correr e ir a verlo, saber cómo estaba y pasar tiempo con él.

_Eri y Kaiya_.

Quiso dejar de pensar en aquellos niños, hacer como si no estuvieran presentes pero… aquellos ojos era imposible de olvidarlos, amatistas profundos y brillantes, sonrisas sinceras y tímidas. Por un momento recordó al antaño Sasuke, a aquel que todavía tenía una familia y una sonrisa en el rostro… eran iguales a su padre cuando eran recién un pequeño y pueril niño de seis años.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste Naruto?!, ¡¿está en Konoha?! —de pronto aquella aura de nostalgia se cortó dando paso por una de ansiedad. El rubio asintió castamente y volvió a mirar el oscuro cielo de Konoha, un cielo brillante por aquellas estrellas y una luna tan carmesí como nunca antes la había visto —; ¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!

"_¿Qué hacer?" _resonó en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No es sencillo Sakura-chan —comenzó diciendo el rubio—, es un traidor y por mucho que lo quiera de vuelta él se fue con Orochimaru.

—Pero nos ayudó en la guerra ninja* Naruto, además no creo que haya venido a Konoha a destruirla —argumentaba Haruno.

—Yo también lo creo… además está _aquello _—musitó más para sí mismo que para que escuchara su amiga, pero ella no era tonta.

—¿Qué cosa? —Naruto miró a Sakura por unos segundos midiendo si él debía decirle eso o esperar a que se diera cuenta, pero sea cual fuese la circunstancia el resultado sería igual.

—Sasuke regresó a Konoha con sus hijos Sakura-chan… sólo regresó por ellos, por su seguridad.

* * *

Frente a él se encontraba el consejo de Konoha y los líderes de clanes, habían sido convocados con una prontitud espantosa a primera hora en la mañana y los cuchicheos no mermaban por más que él estuviese presente en aquella sala. Se levantó con parsimonia y caminó hasta la ventana para apreciar la montaña de los Kages, miró su rostro con sus marcas y su rictus de seriedad, como también lo era en esos momentos. Colocó ambas palmas sobre su nuca esperando el silencio que nunca llegó.

—¿Hasta cuando me tendrán esperando 'ttebayo? —indagó con una voz tan calma, tan _ajena_ a él que inmediatamente el silencio se posicionó en la sala.

—¿Para qué llamó nuestras presencias Rokudaime-sama? —la pregunta flotó en el espacio y una profunda exhalación se escuchó como respuesta, giró su cuerpo y se encaminó hasta su sitio donde se sentó y aquellos perdidos orbes azules pasaron a ser tan serios e impenetrables que mucho recordaron la mirada decidida del rubio cuando buscaba al Uchiha, tan amenazante.

—Sasuke ha vuelto.

Y tal y como lo esperaba el revuelo no se hizo de esperar, pero esta vez no eran sólo cuchicheos discretos.

—¡El traidor Uchiha! —gritó Hiashi con impaciencia mientras golpeaba la mesa para que guardaran silencio —, ¡¿qué quiere aquel mocoso malagradecido en nuestra villa?! —preguntó indignado mientras aquellas fieras perlas se endurecían al sólo mencionarlo.

—¿Hokage-sama?

—Vivir… quiere vivir aquí per--— —antes siquiera de terminar fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero esta vez por Koharu.

—No podemos permitir eso —comenzó el ex-ninja —. Uchiha Sasuke ha sido catalogado en nuestro libro bingo como ninja clase S1, que dicho sea de paso aquella nueva categoría ninja la acoplamos para él, y ante su sólo avistamiento procedan a dejar misión de lado y asesinarlo.

Era verdad, había olvidado que Sasuke había inventado una nueva categoría de _traidores_.

—Que recuerde —comenzó el cabecilla del clan Nara, Nara Shikoku —, Sasuke-kun nunca atacó la aldea según los datos, sólo aludimos que era traidor al irse con Orochimaru en búsqueda de poder, y más cabe recalcar que fue el mismo quien lo asesinó arriesgando su vida y de cierta manera retorcida con su venganza terminó ayudando a Konoha al matar también a algunos miembros de Akatsuki —argumentó.

Shikaku sabía el lazo que Shikamaru tenía con el joven Kage, como también toda Konoha sabía que aquel Kage su único deseo —el que más anhelaba— era traer de vuelta al que fue y es su mejor amigo.

—Sin embargo eso no nos dice que no vendrá a destruir lo que tanto nos ha costado.

—Nos ayudo en la guerra Ninja, ¿te parece poco Shibi? —el padre de Shino no dijo nada, quedándose en silencio mirando al consejo que era el que tomaba la decisión definitiva.

—Sopesando aquellas cosas, ¿Quién nos dice que él no cambiaría de nuevo sus objetivos? —el rubio Rokudaime escuchaba todo atentamente, había dejado que se explayaran a su gusto, pero cuando escuchó _razones_ a su mente volvieron a aparecer aquellos niños.

—Yo tengo una buena razón para tenerlo en Konoha jurando fidelidad —expuso el rubio ganándose la atención de toda la mesa —. Podríamos pedir a cambio que vuelva a ser un ninja con nuevas restricciones a cambio de proteger sus tesoros —finalizaba enigmáticamente captando aquella atención.

—En el hipotético caso que se quedara, ¿no crees que siendo ninja común estaríamos en más peligro? —cuestionó la anciana con sorna mientras negaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna y sus expresiones se agraciaron tanto que muchos temieron los siguientes sucesos, pero sólo se acomodó en su sitio negando con la cabeza.

—Esa es la mejor manera de tenerlo atado, ya que así él tendrá que regresar y comportarse bien.

—¿Qué tesoro? —cuestionó curioso el señor Nara.

—Sasuke tiene dos hijos, Uchiha Kaiya y Eri, son apenas unos niños y vino a Konoha por ellos. Nosotros les damos protección a los niños y él se tiene que portar bien.

Silencio.

Algunas sonrisas cómplices, algunas negaciones, y los osados sencillamente no querían pero lamentablemente la palabra del consejo era por mucho más categórica que el resto.

Alejados de toda aquella discusión política sobre el bienestar de la villa, Sasuke despertaba a sus hijos para poder desayunar. No comprendía a ciencia cierta cómo su madre podía hacerse cargo de Itachi y de él con tanto cariño, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que tan absorbente era el 'trabajo de ser padre', aunque después de todo aquello no era su plan, se suponía que él debería estar _casado_ o con una pareja estable, y al pensar en aquella mujer con la cual tuvo un _affair_ en sus años adolescente un extraño sentir se acomodó en su pecho mientras vestía a Kaiya quien era el más inquieto.

Akemi, como bien decía su nombre, era una mujer grácil, hermosa y astuta; nunca le gustó estar encerrada en el castillo en el cual habitaba y fue por orden del destino el cual la puso en su camino. Estaba acostumbrado a que cualquier civil al reconocerlo le mirara con temor y saliera corriendo, pero contrario a sus creencias de una princesa —como sabía que ella era— sencillamente lo miró y siguió disfrutando del lago y la naturaleza en donde él estaba descansando… fue cosa de días y días para que se diera cuenta de lo impresionante que podía ser una mujer, y obviamente que él al ser hombre —y más aún— un hombre interesado terminó enredando sus piernas con las de ellas. Vivieron un idilio sorprendente en medio de su huída por las naciones, ya que ningún lugar era seguro para Uchiha Sasuke el asesino se su propio hermano y parte de Akatsuki, más todo se vino abajo cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Ella se veía muy joven siendo madre —tenía apenas quince años—, y él la comprendía pero lo que nunca pudo perdonarle fue el hecho de querer terminar con la vida de sus hijos mediante un aborto, fue así que él decidió hacerse cargo de sus hijos costara lo que costara y a pesar de ser tan frío con ellos se sentía orgulloso al saber que ambos niños no tenían aquella faceta suya.

En eso se parecían mucho a su madre.

Una vez terminado de vestir a Kaiya, Eri estiró sus brazos para que le quitara la parte superior de su pijama, lo cual hizo sin quejas.

—Oto-san —comenzó a hablar el pequeño Eri—, ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?, ¿volveremos a irnos?

Cualquier persona podría decir que las palabras del niño eran sólo una pregunta ante su curiosa mente, pero para él era todo lo contrario, sabía que sus niños estaban cansados de ir de pueblo en pueblo, de no poder hacer amigos porque todos les temían, siempre tener que correr.

Sasuke Uchiha a sus veinte años también estaba cansado de lo mismo, por último si solamente él estuviese viviendo como errante pero… tenía niños y aunque sonase loco de su parte —porque era netamente un egoísta de primera— tenía que velar por su bienestar y salud.

—No lo sé Eri, espero que no, le pedí a Naruto poder quedarnos para siempre… creo que hoy me dará una respuesta.

Ilusión… aquellos hermosos orbes amatistas de sus pueriles niños tenían una ilusión tan avasalladora que no quería decirles "puede que no, fui traidor de esta aldea y probablemente también vengan a matarnos o me lleven a prisión"… lo único que pedía en aquel caso era que sus hijos fueran criados normalmente, ellos no tenían vela en el entierro que él mismo se hiso.

Cómo nos cambia la vida… antes pensaba sólo en él, nada más que él y sus metas pero.

—¡Oto-san tengo hambre! —chilló Kaiya tirándole del pantalón para que dejara de divagar.

—¡Sí Oto-san, tenemos hambre!

Exhaló aire y pensó por unos momentos; en su antiguo departamento pocas cosas tenía —era un milagro que todo se conservara como lo había dejado dejando de lado las capas y capas de polvo y la comida tóxica—.

—Vamos a comer a las afueras de la villa.

—¡¿Y podemos ir al parque?!

—¡Sí al parque Oto-san!

Asintió y una vez listos salieron de allí. Tomo a sus dos herederos en cada brazo y desapareció en una fuerte corriente de viento.

Después de cinco horas de discusión por fin podía decir que su segundo gran objetivo estaba cumplido: Sasuke era de nuevo un ciudadano de Konoha, pero las cosas no se pusieron fáciles, el clan Hyuuga y Aburame no estaban para nada de acuerdo en su reinserción, ni que decir de Danzou que casi vio aquello como una atentado —y poco le importaba su opinión—.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó su nombre ser gritado por más de una voz, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto debido a que iba caminando por la villa en busca del Uchiha —, ¡Naruto! —esta vez sí se giró.

A sus espaldas vio a Kiba, Neji y el resto de sus amigos correr hacía él —aunque ellos le decían caminar rápido— y les sonrió porque no había tenido día más feliz que hoy en años.

—¡Chicos! —movió sus manos en el cielo también apurando el paso a su encuentro y pronto se vio envuelto en abrazos y miradas de saludos y cariño —, ¿cómo les fue en su misión? —cuestionó con su innegable sonrisa.

—¡Bien, pero eso no es a lo que venimos! —gruño Inuzuka mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

—¿Entonces?

—Naruto —el rubio giró su mirar hasta posarla en Neji quien lo observaba seriamente —, ¿es cierto lo que se rumorea?

—¿Eh?

—De verdad Sasuke-kun está en la aldea —indagó Ino quien miraba al rubio inquisidoramente.

—¿Quién os dijo eso?

—Es lo que los centinelas nos han dicho… además Sakura-frentuda no nos ha querido decir nada.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió allí y suspiro agotadoramente.

—Es cierto —silencio.

—¿Volverá a Konoha?

—Sí —contestó inmediatamente.

Y más silencio.

Los rostros no variaron un ápice pero claramente podía sentir aquella aura de _'¿cómo, porqué, cuando?' _bailando a su alrededor, por unos momentos llegó a pensar que quizás ellos también le dirían que cómo lo podría reinsertar a las filas, ser un miembro de la villa si era traidor pero lo único que obtuvo fue un tosco 'ahh' por parte de sus amigos y aquello sí que era de alarmarse.

—¿Es lo único que me dirán? —preguntó algo nervioso. Neji miró el cielo observando cómo las nubes se arremolinaban en el infinito y volvió a dirigir su perlada al Hokage.

—Ése era tu sueño… lo que nos sorprendió fue el hecho de que el destino haya querido que Sasuke viniera sobre su propio pie y no arrastrarlo como tú querías.

Sus amigos asintieron algo confusos de aquella utopía, realmente _algo_ allí no iba bien y se lo confirmó la sonrisa nerviosa y gestos que hacía Naruto.

—¿Qué pasó? —esta vez el cotilla de Kiba miró a Naruto empujándolo por uno de sus lados para que hablara, más lo único que obtuvo fue su repentina mirada seria.

—Sasuke… no volvió realmente porque quería, es que él tiene dos hijos.

Y mucho más silencio.

* * *

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y miró a los gemelos Uchiha corretearse entre sí, sus juegos eran por mucho superior al resto —ambos tenían un excepcional control de chakra debido a que los obligó para ello— por lo cual el jugar al 'tu las traes' era más complicado entre ellos que subían pequeñas cantidades en los árboles y podían aguantar un tiempo en el agua.

Cerró por unos instantes sus ojos intentando olvidar aquel sentido que le gritaba dejarlos allí, era un asesino… ¿quién podría ser un buen padre así? Recordó por unos instantes a Fugaku y sonrió con prepotencia, su padre se había casi desvivido por esta villa y era la peor mierda de ser humano que existía, sí él con lo 'buena' persona que era fue una porquería como padre, ¿por qué él que anhelaba tanto tener hijos no podría?...

Volvió a abrir sus ébanos orbes y se fijó en que sus niños ya estaban tirados en el suelo cansados y kami sabía que él también lo estaba debido a que llegar a Konoha no había sido tan sencillo. Quiso levantarse para ir por ellos pero la presencia de un conocido chakra le impidió moverse, sea lo que Naruto quisiese decirle tendría primero que escucharlo él solo.

—Están cansados —fue lo primero que el Rokudaime pronunció cuando dio con el Uchiha —, ¿no deberías irlos a buscar y dejarlos dormir?, no parecen tener más de cuatro años —concluía al mirarlos fijamente.

—Tienen tres recién cumplidos —aseveró mientras lentamente se levantaba de su sitio —. Los cumplieron el mes pasado.

El rubio asintió. Naruto quería muchas cosas, y una de esas era gritarle y decirle bastardo, golpearlo y abrazarlo y contarle todo lo que había sucedido pero al ver a los niños un extraño sentimiento sobresalía y no era más que incomodidad, Sasuke era padre de familia. Tenía que llegar todos los días a casa, ser un ejemplo para los niños, cuidarles y enseñarles… sus objetivos eran otros y él poco podría hacer.

—No creo que hayas venido aquí sólo para saber la edad de Kaiya y Eri.

Se había olvidado de lo borde que podía llegar a ser, y un regocijo se instaló en su bajo vientre, a pesar de todo el Sasuke _bastardo_ Uchiha no había cambiado mucho.

—Puedes quedarte en Konoha Sasuke pero serás vigilado por mí hasta que el consejo lo quiera. También arreglé que por lo menos te entregaran la mitad de tus bienes familiares por los niños y con respecto a eso de ser ninja… lo veremos dentro de un mes.

La penetrante y fría mirada de Sasuke lo sacó de su ensueño, seguía siendo astuto.

—¿Qué quieren a cambio Naruto?

—Muere por Konoha, o los que morirán serán tus hijos.

Como decía el dicho _"bienes por bienes"_…

* * *

*Guerra ninja (**Spoiler)**: Recordarán, para los que vieron Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna/Lazos, que Sasuke 'ayudó' a Konoha por órdenes de Orochimaru quien solamente lo mandó por el poder del viejo loco —no me aprendí el nombre— y para que los ninjas de Konoha los siguieran 'ayudando' para matar a Akatsuki y lograr el objetivo de Sasuke. Si mal no recuerdo era la aldea del Cielo (creo, no estoy seguro)…

Bien, esta es la primera parte de la redención, la segunda será por la ciudadanía —creo—, no me gusta eso de 'volver y no le dicen nada'…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me sorprendió el hecho de tener diez comentarios —habitualmente con suerte y me dejan seis o dos—… espero que no se me vayan mis comentaristas xDD

Saludos.

—Gaa—

* * *


	3. Chapter III: Sangre sobre hojuelas

**

* * *

**

Chapter III

Sangre sobre hojuelas

* * *

Cuando volvió lo único que pensaba era darle estabilidad a sus hijos, cuando pensó donde ir sólo le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y él como un equipo: cuando tomó la decisión pensó que aquel sería un buen lugar.

_Qué equivocado estaba_.

Sasuke no pedía que su club de fans se restableciera nuevamente —era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado dentro de todas aquellas series de sucesos—, pero lo que sí rogaba en su afuero interno era que a sus hijos los dejarán alejados de todo eso… a sus hijos y sus malas intenciones para ellos.

A él no le molestaba salir herido, ni siquiera le molestaba le hecho de que un día cualquiera no despertaría, pero ellos tenían que ser felices, tenían que tener todo lo que él nunca tuvo en su infancia, todo lo que le faltó y lo que anhelo él —aunque le costase la vida y su personalidad— lo tendrían, tal y como él se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Fue por eso que guardó silencio.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que viviría con ellos y estaría en estricta vigilancia quería pensar que por último tratarían de mantenerle con vida ya que el mismísimo Hokage estaba con él pero lo único que no contabilizó es que Naruto —su 'amigo' como él aún empeñaba en decirle— trabajaba día y noche, y era rara vez la ocasión en que pisara la casa.

—¡OTO-SAN! —agitado salió corriendo de la cocina al cuarto de sus hijos con la intención de saber qué sucedía, pero lo que nunca esperó ver fue de nuevo a aquellos ANBU rondando por la pieza de la que era su familia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —él sabía perfectamente lo que hacían aquellos ninjas, pero aún así pensó que por unos momentos le largarían al verle, más se quedaron allí admirando cómo el Uchiha se acercaba a Kaiya y lo revisaba encontrando como siempre otra herida cercana a su yugular.

—Fue un accidente —aseveró aquel ANBU, aunque por su tono de voz y postura Sasuke sabía que era todo lo contrario.

—Lárguense.

—Oto-san, duele —gimió lastimeramente le menor mientras Eri a su lado miraba de mala gana a aquellos ninjas.

—¡Es mentira, es mentira! —chillaba Eri moviéndose de la cama e intentando levantarse, mas Sasuke lo evitó y lo miró reprendiéndolo.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Cargó a ambos niños llevándose el Botiquín de 'emergencia' que había en la habitación de sus hijos e indignado se marchó a la cocina en donde sabía que no le harían nada a ellos.

—Chichiue —llamó Eri jalándolo del pantalón aún en ropa de dormir —, ¿Por qué, por qué intentan hacernos daño?

Miró a su hijo con sus profundos orbes negros y trató de darle una respuesta verdadera, pero tampoco quería decirles lo sucedido. Los ojos amatistas de Eri parecían reflejar la incertidumbre de su porvenir y sobre todo lo angustiado que se sentía.

El Uchiha mayor no era mentiroso.

—Cuando tenía doce años me largué de esta aldea en busca de fuerza —explicó con sencillas palabras —, me hice aprendiz de un ninja exiliado de esta villa y ellos me tienen "malas" —aceptaba mientras revolvía aquellos cabellos negros.

—Entonces… ¿Oto-san hizo cosas malas? —inquirió con los orbes aguados.

—Sí, pero tienes que tener algo presente Eri. Nunca nadie tiene que interponerse en tus metas, no dejes que nadie te desvíe de tu camino ninja.

Le regaló una minúscula sonrisa y siguió cocinando. Eri y Kaiya no eran niños normales, y no porque tuvieran una exuberante cantidad de chakra o ya hubieran sacado su sharigan —qué más quisiera él—, sino que sus niños tuvieron que madurar antes de tiempo. Nunca tuvo una pareja para criarlos, nunca se fió de dejarlos con nadie y siempre tuvo que estarlos acarreando. Lo vieron luchar, matar por vivir, tuvieron que mentir y adaptarse, les tuvo que enseñar a correr más rápido y a sustentarse de su ckakra para que no los mataran… sus niños ya habían matado y eso no lo hacía más feliz y a pesar de que todo fue un accidente se sentía miserable.

Él ni siquiera tenía el resquicio de ser buen padre, pero los amaba con locura y por ahora eran su único sustento desde que mató a Itachi, era su nueva y más sana meta.

El joven padre se fijo en su alacena y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a por víveres. Les dijo a sus hijos que saldrían a comprar y asintieron emocionados ya que no salían mucho de casa, corretearon por las escaleras tomando la pálida mano del Uchiha mayor y lo llevaron a su cuarto en donde los limpió y bañó.

—Escúchenme bien niños —los menores miraron hacía su padre quien repentinamente se puso serio —, no quiero que se alejen de mí, no quiero que hablen con otra persona sin mi autorización, no quiero que le hagan caso a nadie que no sea yo ni siquiera al mismísimo Hokage. Si me hacen caso les daré un regalo.

Ambos pueriles niños asintieron efusivamente y marcharon cada uno al frente de su padre —donde él los pudiera ver— y se agarraron de las manos, temerosos de las miradas que recibieron. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron de esperar y varios insultos omitidos se hicieron resonar por la calle al pasar, Sasuke no prestó mayor atención de la debida y siguió su recorrido al mercado en donde la gente se demoraba en atenderlo.

—Estoy aquí hace media hora —masculló enojado con el vendedor.

—A los traid--—

—Me atiendes o verás lo que este traidor hará si no le das las putas verduras que quiere —murmuró tétricamente con su fría mirada. Inmutarse sería poco, el señor corrió por los alimentos requeridos pasándoselos de mala manera y los peores de la tienda cobrándole al mayor —. ¿Usted sabe que conmigo vive Hokage-sama, cierto?

No quedaba otra cosa que cambiarle la bolsa completa.

Una vez terminadas las compras llevó a los niños al parque dejando las compras de lado; los vio correr e intentar jugar con otros niños —quienes al principio parecían temerles pero luego terminaron cediendo—. No les quitaba el ojo de encima cuando sintió el chakra de Naruto cerca.

—¡Niños vamos a casa!

Entre bufidos y ruegos marcharon a la casa predispuesta para su estancia allí. Sasuke dejó a los niños en el salón viendo televisión y él se fue a cocinar —ya que era lo único que podía hacer por ahora—. Cada cierto tiempo ojeaba a Eri y Kaiya quienes parecían entretenidos mirando la serie "Ninja School".

—Sasuke —giró su rostro a la entrada en donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba y el rubio agudizó su mirada.

—¿Qué? —murmuró mientras se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente.

—Me han dicho que amenazaste a un vendedor en la calle principal.

—Sí.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!, aún pueden echarte de la aldea.

—Me estaba dando fruta podrida Naruto, no voy a dejar que mis hijos coman cosas descompuestas además de que tú también "comes" aquí —espetó sarcásticamente mientras picaba el tomate con agilidad.

—Insisto —murmuró mientras apretaba las manos, todo últimamente eran los niños —: No puedes hacer eso.

—Ni siquiera hubiera tenido que salir si Hokage-sama tuviera la puta consideración de que aquí **sí **comemos y que tenemos necesidades —dejó de lado el cuchillo y acribilló con su mirada al menor quien parecía querer saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

—¡Todo esto es por culpa de tus hijos!

—¡Mis niños no han matado a nadie de esta mierda de villa!

—¡No si ya decía yo que siempre los protegerías!

—Son mis hijos, ¿cómo mierda quieres que los deje?

—De la misma manera en que dejaste a la puta esa.

—Pues la _puta esa_ me dio lo único que quiero ahora.

—Pues que la _puta_ sea quien alimente a tus hijos. Me voy de ésta mierda.

Desde allí en adelante las cosas se pusieron aún peor.

Despertó agitado en plena madrugada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Hacía más de dos días Naruto se había ido de la casa y ya lo habían mandado a misiones Rango S _solo_. Por lo que tenía entendido supuestamente él tendría que ir con un equipo que nunca se presentaba y tenía que hacerlo todo él. Reticente dejó el primer día la aldea sin sus hijos esperando —rogando— porque siguieran vivos cuando llegara. Lo hizo todo lo más rápido posible y con furia guardada por todos aquellos sucesos, después de todo nunca pensó en tener que soportar todo esto y aunque sabía que se lo merecía poco podía hacer.

Cuando regresó después de un día sin alarmar a nadie —ya que supuestamente tendría que estar de regreso como mínimo en cuatro días después— su casa la encontró silenciosamente tranquila, ni un suspiro, nada. Caminó ocultando su chakra hasta la habitación de sus niños y al abrirla lo único que sintió fue cómo su pecho se apretaba. Ellos estaban amordazados con unas heridas en su pecho y piernas para que no llamaran la atención, podía apreciar los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y lo enrojecidos de sus ojos, con temor voltearon su vista la persona que tenía la máscara y cuando se acercó para poderlos desatar se movieron asustados. Se sacó la máscara casi desesperado clavando sus orbes negros a sus hijos quienes al mirarlo más lágrimas acudieron a sus orbes.

—O--—nn —trataban de llamarlo y sin temor a nada los desato de todo aquello, los tocó buscando más heridas y los abrazó como si se hubiese ido una eternidad.

—O-oto-san —gimió un niño mientras se agarraba de las prendas.

—Vamos a curarlos. Se merecen un premio por aguantar.

Quiso sonreírles un poco, pero siquiera eso podía hacer ya que estaba aprisionado entre la ira y el rencor de aquellos ANBU. Se encaminó hasta el baño y los desvistió a ambos mientras se fijaba si había un set de primeros auxilios en el baño, una vez hallado se introdujo él también omitiendo que estaba casi bañado en sangre y entre los tres el agua se tiño de un carmesí apagado y aterrador.

—¡Oto-san mira! —Kaiya chapoteó en el agua roja y sin duda alguna Sasuke supo de que aquello no lo tendría que estar haciendo.

—Venga, cambiaremos el agua —los enrolló en toallas y volvió a cambiar aquella sucia sustancia por una cristalina. Una vez adentro los tres —nuevamente— se limpiaron y ducharon entre risas de los menores y la estricta mirada de su padre.

—¿No vino Naruto a verlos?

—No Oto-san, dijo que nos cuidaría una mujer, pero tampoco llegó.

Se quedó callado, era lo único que por ahora podría hacer.

Los secó y vistió para luego hacer lo mismo con él y bajar a la cocina. Encontró la despensa vacía y sin duda pensó en lo malditos hijodeputas que eran aquellos estúpidos ANBU. Tomó a sus niños sin decirles nada y partieron a comprar, pero esta vez no irían al mercado sino a un campo a las afuera de Konoha en donde no lo conocían ni a él ni a sus niños.

Sabía que mientras Naruto no viviera con él sus hijos podrían ser víctimas de maltratos e intentos de homicidio, bastaba con lo recién sucedido y pensó que después de todo no había sido buena idea correr de la casa que tenían en el bosque a Konoha.

—¡Oto-san mira, un río! —se metieron allí mientras él les dejó un Sasuke-bunshin. Compró todo lo necesario para vivir en paz por lo menos durante dos semanas y se fue a comprar las carnes mientras que con ayuda de sus Bunshin llevaban las cajas de verduras y frutas. Compró bebestibles y pastas, así como arroz y cuando fue a buscar a los gemelos estos ya estaban cansados de tanto correr. Realizó dos Bunshin más y los tomó por separado para marchar a casa.

No podía irse de Konoha cuando Naruto hizo todo eso por él, y a pesar de que tendría que estar muerto tampoco tenía que soportar todo aquello.

Y los meses pasaron, así como también sus desgracias.

* * *

La verdad este capítulo es bastante existencialista. Si me preguntan el por qué Sasuke soporta todo eso, yo les contestaría que todo los hace por sus hijos. Creo que eso de pasar a no tener nada en la vida, una meta… **nada** porque vivir y de repente te dicen "Eres padre", por lo menos yo desearía dar todo por ellos aún así termine molido, es lo único que me queda.

Espero sus comentarios.

—Gaa—

* * *


	4. Chapter IV: Realidad

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV

Realidad

* * *

Corroído por la traición, por sus bajos sentimientos, por la envidia que lo provocaban sus hijos… estaba realmente enojado y aquello le impedía ver la realidad. De entre todas las cosas que pensó que Sasuke sería capaz de hacerle nunca se le cruzó por su loca cabeza razonar que él podría tener hijos pese que desde que tenía conocimientos Sasuke así lo quería, por ingenuos y largos años aludía que tras la búsqueda de venganza él no tendría ni tiempo ni se sentiría identificado con ser padre pero grande era su sorpresa.

Quería ir a la casa, hacer como que nunca sucedió nada y aceptar a los niños como si fueran de él sin problemas pero cada vez que los veía pensaba en la mujer que había encandilado por momentos el frío corazón de su amigo, que había traspasado aquella coraza aún más lejana de lo que él hizo, se sentía en segundo plano y bastante angustiado por todo eso y sabía perfectamente que él no era así pero la ley general de su forma de actuar cambiaba al saber que Sasuke estaba en medio de aquellos sucesos; con Sasuke todo era distinto y bastante confuso, quería monopolizar su tiempo y ser él quien se ganara el corazón y pensamientos del último Uchiha, quería ser él la única persona importante y saber que _alguien_ le había ganado iba en contra de todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba enamorado y a raíz de eso sus problemas personales se acrecentaban, quería… ¡quería muchas cosas pero no podía hacer nada! Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras intentaba leer el pergamino y tratar de no pensar en Sasuke pero le era imposible, la cabellera negra con reflejos azulados cruzaba por su mente como una burla a su inconsciencia, tenía que aprender a aceptar que ya no sería el primero… tenía que pensar que sin embargo él podría ser el más importante.

* * *

Aquella noche lo tenía particularmente inquieto, no había podido dormir bien desde que dejó a sus hijos en su habitación, pero por mucho que quisiera llevarlos a su habitación aquello demostraría cobardía y él —ni sus niños—lo eran, lo único que le quedaba era estar atento así no durmiera en paz en días, pero sus cálculos habían fallado y se venció a los brazos de Morfeo con una presión en el pecho, sólo esperaba que entre el mundo de sus sueños nunca fuera demasiado tarde para despertar.

Un mal presentimiento, un horrible y angustiante mal presentimiento.

—Kaiya —murmuró mientras rápidamente se levantaba y sin hacer ruido se encaminó a la habitación de sus hijos —, bastardo —vociferó enojado cuando vio al ANBU empuñando la katana a sus durmientes hijos.

—Hn, nadie se dará cuenta, nadie los echará de menos a la familia traidora. Es la ley del más débil —por aquellas palabras Sasuke supo que el ANBU concretaría su egoísta deseo de matar a sus hijos y sin miramientos sonrió sardónicamente.

—Entonces, contigo no tendré piedad —y sin más lo atacó. Trataba de meter el menor ruido posible porque no podía irse de su lado, si así fuera él no sabía cuántos ANBU esperaban cumplir con aquella 'misión'. Presuroso desenfundó a Chokuto y trató de terminar lo más rápido posible aquella batalla, ya vería qué haría después con el cuerpo pero aquel estúpido shinobi no saldría caminando de su casa.

—Sabes cuál es tu debilidad Uchiha —Sasuke sonrió con sorna, él era el mejor no tenía debilidades a la hora de pelear, era fuerte y temerario lo cual significaba que no le importaba morir en una batalla—, tus hijos —y entonces comprendió que irónicamente no hablaba de fuerza o intelecto, hablaba de la vida.

Sorprendido apreció cómo los kunai no se dirigían a él e intercedió lo más rápido que pudo pero no pudo evitar el sonido que hacían al caer.

—¿Oto-san? —giró su vista para posarla sobre Kaiya quien despertó ante el contundente ruido del metal al caer.

—Duerme —murmuró tranquilo, aunque él sabía que muy por el contrario las cosas podrían colocarse peor.

—Son tu perdición, traidor.

—Abre una vez más tu maldita boca y verás dónde estará la próxima vez.

—¡Oto-san! —Kaiya tenía pensado despertar a Eri pero al ver la tétrica mirada que su padre le dio sólo se quedó mirando cómo peleaba con el ANBU, agarro el kunai que tenía debajo de su almohada por si acaso y temeroso lo escondió entre las sábanas, sus manos temblaban y sentía la ligera ansiedad apoderarse de él.

Sorpresivamente el ANBU volvió a intentar lanzar armas a sus hijos pero la finta se realizó tan a conciencia que se descuidó por dos segundos y el shinobi yacía al costado de su hijo quien lo miraba asustado.

—Muere —bisbisó con gracia y empuñó con gran satisfacción la katana sobre el menor quien sólo atinó a cerrar sus orbes.

_Muerte_…

—¿Estás bien Kaiya? —el menor abrió sus ojos temeroso y dejó de temblar al escuchar la voz de su padre tan cerca, lo primero que vio fueron las orbes oscuras y vacías que desde que tenía uso de razón pertenecían a Sasuke Uchiha, le sonrió demostrando que estaba bien y por unos segundos pensó que el idiota ANBU se había ido pero lo vio de pie, a espaldas de su Chichiue, quitándose la máscara con una elegante y satisfactoria sonrisa y su espada hundida en el torso de su padre.

—¡Oto-san! —ante el grito desgarrado de Kaiya, Eri terminó por ceder sus ojos pero antes siquiera fuera consciente de lo sucedido Sasuke activó su Sharingan y lo durmió tratando de armar menos alboroto.

—Estoy bien Kaiya, no te asustes —murmuró costosamente, estaba seguro que su pulmón estaba hecho mierda.

—¡Oto-san! —volvió a gritar pero sus orbes amatistas se abrieron sorprendidos cuando algo viscoso y carmesí resbalada por su mejilla: sangre. Levantó su mano y la dirigió hasta el lugar donde escurría pensando que estaba dañando pero aquella sangre no era suya —, Chichiue —quiso llorar y lo hizo, de sus grandes ojos comenzaron a correr devastadoras lágrimas que se complementaban con la sangre que el mayor de los Uchiha expulsaba de su herida —, ¡CHICHIUE! —gritó con más vehemencia. Sasuke le quiso sonreír pero en su boca sentía el sabor a sangre, si no acababa con esto ahora no lo haría nunca.

—Hazlo Kaiya.

El menor no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro aquel ninja yacía en el suelo, su estado de shock era sorprendente y por sus manos corría sangre… _lindo_ _líquido carmesí espeso y viscoso_.

—Oto-san…

—Bien hecho hijo, ahora duerme —el Sharingan brilló y de allí en adelante todo se fue a negro.

Sasuke miró a su hijo con lástima, lo había vuelto a hacer. Miró el cadáver del ninja y sin miramientos lo pateó hasta que el cansancio: había sido su culpa. La cama estaba bañada en color escarlata por lo cual tomó a los niños y los llevó al baño en donde los ducharía, claro que antes se vería aquella herida en su pulmón, no quería ir al Hospital ya que se enterarían de todo lo que requería que evidentemente tendría que recurrir a su corto saber médico para expulsar la sangre que tenía en el pulmón y hacerse puntos.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró para sí mismo mientras llenaba la tina con nueva agua, ya que la anterior había quedado roja. Miró a los niños y suspiró con cansancio, sólo quería dormir y no despertar jamás.

Se iría de allí.

Al amanecer de aquella madrugada lo pillo observando el perfil de sus hijos y razonó lo inminente ya que por muy traidor que fuera él sabía que sus hijos eran inocentes, pero las personas no estimaban aquellas cosas. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Eri quien con su inocencia le sonrió castamente y se bajó de la cama para ir al baño.

—Buen día Chichiue —saludó el pequeño quien se restregaba sus orbes con los dedos.

—Buen día, vístete que iremos a desayunar —Eri sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación y en aquel intervalo Sasuke despertó a Kaiya, nunca lo aceptaría pero tenía algo de miedo ya que los sangrientos sucesos de la noche anterior pudieron haberle provocado un trauma y muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto, podía probar con borrarle la mente con el Sharingan pero hay cosas incluso más fuertes que un mero Dojutsu.

—¿Oto-san?

—Anda a vestirte, Eri está en el dormitorio —el menor de orbes violeta intenso lo miró por unos segundos como si nada hubiese pasado y el Uchiha mayor pedía entre absurdos ruegos morales que su hijo se haya olvidado de todo eso.

—¡Eri! —grito bajando corriendo de la cama para jugar con su hermano.

Si había algo que sorprendía al mayor era la capacidad que tenían sus hijos de jugar y reír entre ellos cuando él siquiera sacaba una mísera sonrisa de verdad, quizás fuera el hecho de que siempre los incentivo a ser normales y crecer sin parámetros, pero sea lo que fuese lo aceptaba de buena gana. Miró a través de su ventana y admiró por última vez lo que sería aquella aldea llamada en algún paraje de su vida _hogar_.

—¡Hoy quiero comer Onigiris!

—¡Onigiris, Onigiris! —vitoreaban ambos corriendo por la casa. El poseedor del sharingan asintió y bajó con algo de pesadez, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría ya que realmente estaba cansado de correr.

—Vayan a ver televisión, yo les aviso cuando esté listo.

—¡Sí!

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa y maldijo por lo bajo, él no era así.

Aquel día pasó sin penas ni glorias, llevó a los niños a recorrer por última vez el parque y a despedirse de los pocos amigos de juego que hicieron, les compró algo de golosinas y sin duda jugó con ellos a mojarse. Sintió la presencia de Naruto y Sakura por algunos lapsos pero se iban tan pronto evidenciaba que estaban con sus niños y él sabía que ellos no toleraban aquella traición. Quizás se iría al territorio de Akatsuki donde nadie merodeaba, realmente era conveniente no haber destruido sus bases cuando pudo.

—Vengan —exclamó con su serio mirar —, escúchenme bien… lamentablemente no nos podremos quedar aquí, así que preparen sus cosas y nos iremos al anochecer de Konoha.

Giró su rostro para no tener que ver las compungidas pueriles miradas y se volteó sabiendo de antemano que los niños le seguirían.

—Pero Oto-san.

—No Kaiya, quiero dormir y no lo he hecho en meses —los niños asintieron y cabizbajos siguieron a su progenitor quien les ayudó a empacar lo necesario.

—Es bonito aquí Oto-san.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera, corremos peligro aquí y lo sabes bien Eri.

No dijeron nada más y esperaron el anochecer con tristeza. Su último día y podría descansar en paz.

Los pasos cortos de los niños y sus manos extendidas para sostener las pequeñas manos no llamaban la tención a las dos de la madrugada por las vacías calles que transitaba, en su espalda llevaba un bolso y sus hijos también, cargado de mudas de ropas, mientras que él llevaba los pergaminos indispensables para vivir durante un tiempo sin molestar a nadie.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora? —cuestionó el gemelo menor mientras trataba de hacer conversación.

—Iremos a--—

—¿Escaparás de nuevo?

_Naruto._

—No puedo creer que nos traiciones por segunda vez —murmuró nuevamente la voz de pie en un alto árbol en plena salida.

—Vayan a jugar —los menores miraron con cierto desagrado ya que poco podían jugar a esas horas, pero cuando el Bunshin de su padre les tomó la mano poco pudieron quejarse de que en esos momentos siquiera había luz para poder ver a su alrededor.

—¡Contesta maldita sea! —espetó el recién llegado rubio sin siquiera esperar a que los infantes se fueran.

—Sí, me voy —contestaba parcamente y se hacía el desentendido.

—¡Y lo dices así de fácil maldita sea! —rebatió indignado haciéndose paso para ir a su gran problema.

—No es algo tan difícil de comprender, de hecho, creo que es de fácil entendimiento —el rubio frunció el ceño con desdén, aquello no estaba en sus planes, ¡había muchas cosas que no estaban siquiera pensadas.

—¡Esto es culpa de tus hijos!

—Es culpa de esta mierda de aldea.

—¡No insultes mi casa!

—Bien dicho usurontonkachi —masculló irritado afilando su mirada haciéndola más intensa y tétrica —, _tu_ casa, no la mía.

Naruto miró detalladamente la expresión de cólera instalada en las facciones del mayor, más que miedo su expresión producía inestabilidad se veía tan decidido. Su ceño fruncido y el mohín indignado de sus labios, la rectitud de su espalda y la altivez de su posición, su voz enronquecida y suave y la fiereza y decisión: todo Sasuke… sus manos en las caderas y el vaivén de sus cabellos azulados, su maldita frialdad y aire imperturbable, su apariencia asesina.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó indignado tratando de no amedrentarse por aquella actitud tomada —, ¡Konoha también es tu hogar!

—Un hogar no intenta matarte.

—No esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos teme.

—No tratan de envenenarte.

—Eso es razonable.

—No tratan de matar a tus hijos.

—¡No exageres!

—No te atacan de noche.

—Teme.

—No Naruto… realmente pensé que podría pero no —se giró indignado tratando de olvidar aquella estúpida y sentimental conversación; sería la última vez.

—Bastardo no —trataba de convencerlo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar sin antes pelear —, ¡Sasuke! —gritó exasperado por no hacerse escuchar. Su pecho se agobiaba al verlo irse tan campante y si a la _buena_ no entendía, lo haría a la mala —; ¡No te irás así como así!

Fue demasiado rápido para preverlo pero tanto Kaiya como Eri yacían agarrados en las piernas del mayor.

—¡No dejaremos que lastimes a Chichiue!

—¡Nunca más!

El pelinegro los miró sorprendido ya que tampoco los había visto venir, quizás demasiado abstraído en el chakra de Naruto para presentir el de sus hijos.

—Si quieres golpéanos a nosotros, ¡No a chichiue que quiere dormir!

Lo malo de los niños es que nunca se callaban.

—¿Dormir 'ttebayo?

—¡Chichiue quiere dormir, por eso nos vamos!

—Sí, además que baka ANBU atacar cuando Chichiue está dormido.

—¡Basta! Kaiya, Eri nos vamos —tomó a sus niños en cada brazo y con una última mirada desapareció.

—¡Chichiue sangra de nuevo!

Aquello, fue lo último que escuchó de Eri cuando Sasuke desapareció en la penumbra de la Luna.

—¡Sasuke!

_Cómo tan idiota Uzumaki Naruto… cómo tan idiota…_

* * *

End Notes:

Gaa ama este capítulo, es tan _angustioso_. Cuando escribo esta historia no puedo evitar pensar en que es completamente antagónico a _Errores_, en los cuales todos me pedían a un Naruto más seguro y un Sasuke más bastardo, pero increíblemente ahora quieren más a Sasuke que a Naruto xD.

Suprimí un par de escenas porque si no tendría que subirlo de rated y realmente no quiero, espero sus comentarios. Me perdonarán pero haré propaganda por unos segundos, será corto.

Auspicio un foro de ayuda al autor, como también dicho foro necesita _colaboradores_ para información. ¿Qué hace el foro?: Da ayuda a escritores sean de Fiction u Originales de cómo estructurar una buena historia, lo que está bien o mal literariamente y da soporte. Más información en mi perfil. Espero que se pasen ;)

—Gaa—

* * *


	5. Chapter V: Angustia

**

* * *

**

Chapter V

Angustia

* * *

Se había sobrepasado, se había hecho el idiota, había omitido su más importante misión desde que Sasuke llegó y eso era cuidarlo, no sólo aquellos niños le restregaron que era un inútil, sino también le dijeron que ellos lo cuidarían por él, que ellos harían la tarea de la cual él nunca se hizo cargo pese a su importancia: Cuidar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha es fuerte y ágil, tiene una mente rápida y bastante confiada pero no por eso deja de ser un humano, estaba cansado y llegó a Konoha en busca de paz, paz que él no logró otorgarle y ahora sufría la angustia y el remordimiento… la misma culpa al saber que a los ANBU que otorgó su confianza le habían hecho daño.

Lo habían golpeado no sólo a él, sino a los niños y lo sabía porque reconocía aquella obsidiana mirada. Estaba enojado con sus estúpidos ANBU, consigo mismo, con su infantil manera de comportarse, con sus sentimientos, ¡estaba enojado con el mismísimo Sasuke! Pero aquello no solucionaba las cosas.

—Así que —inició nuevamente. La reunión extraordinaria que había convocado era a horas inclusive irónicas. La madrugada se hacía presente y la incomodidad por parte de aquellos ninjas estaba más que palpable —… amarraban a los niños a la cama, jugaban con ellos a la puntería y peleaban con Sasuke cuando los descubría, le envenenaban la comida, les colocaban trampas, hacían que las cosas explotaran… —decía sin mas, mientras daba vueltas por la oficina analizando quién sabe qué cosa. Los ANBU sabían que si el Kage se enteraba de todo los mandaría a volar, no importaba que aquello fuese preferencia pero sabían que meterse con el 'tesoro' del Kage era un precio que tenían que pagar sólo para ver sufrir al bastardo traidor —. Saben, si los hijos de Sasuke no me lo dicen yo no le hubiese creído. Él me lo dijo pero pensé que sólo eran tontas bromas para molestarlo pero saben… cuando se marchó de la aldea por segunda vez _sangrando_ pensé en que debía tomar medidas… ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Muchos quedaron mirando fijamente al centro, sin nada que decir ni temor, había sido lo correcto para ellos y para la aldea.

—Acepté que le vendieran comidas en mal estado, que lo trataran mal después de todo es lo correcto, es un _traidor_ pero… díganme, qué pasaría si yo voy y torturo a sus hijos, a sus parejas, a su familia… ¿podré yo jugar a la puntería sin fallar?...

Y más silencio.

—Es un traidor Hokage-sama, lo merecía —bisbisó un shinobi del fondo.

—Sasuke se lo merecía, no los niños —y por primera vez Naruto dilucido la realidad.

Su estado calmo no era común, y sabían que la tormenta pronto comenzaría y explotaría sobre ellos.

—Podría echarlos de la aldea, matarlos, matar a su familia y dejarlos vivos, darlos de baja… podría hacer muchas cosas —expresó vehemente mientras su fiera mirada azulina avasallaba con la de los demás —, pero nada serviría con el sentimiento que les tengo profesado… lo único que haré será omitir este hecho pero no crean que se verán salvados… sólo una cosa más. Le colocan un dedo a la familia Uchiha verán lo que hace un Hokage enojado.

Ya era demasiado tarde para amenazas.

Los ninjas se fueron dejando la sala aliviados de salir así sin mas, un sentimiento que estaba lejos de ser compartido con Naruto quien se sentía tan miserable.

Sus ninjas realmente eran culpables pero los comprendía, sin embargo no se comprendía a sí mismo; ¿Cómo dejó que todo terminará así?, ¿cómo se cegó tanto a la realidad?, ¿por qué no les creyó?... _¿por qué no quiso ver las pruebas ante sus ojos?_

Seguía sintiéndose traicionado por el Uchiha pero a pesar de eso sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Nadie hablaba con él, Sakura no lo quería ver, Kakashi no estaba preparado y su generación lo omitía como si fuera parte del decorado pero él… él que lo persiguió tanto sólo hizo vista al costado porque tenía a los niños.

¿Tanto le afectaba la presencia de aquellos críos?: No, allí había algo más.

Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien lo separaría de Sasuke y ellos manifestaban todo eso y más, pero no era tiempo para vagas lamentaciones perecederas, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y buscarlo, pedirle regresar y no andaría tan lejos.

Estaba herido.

Salió de Konoha sin mas, no tenía por qué ya que lo traería de vuelta tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

No había rastros de chakra, no había señales de huída, no había trampas, no había nada. ¿Por dónde buscar?

Miró el camino con desdén y pensó como el Uchiha: tenía dos niños que le gritaban parar, estaba algo débil pero no podía ir al Oto ya que sería el primer lugar que buscaría. En otros países no lo aceptaría así que sólo quedaba…

—Ganarse a los costados de Konoha.

No iba a ir más lejos, Sasuke lo había pensado bien. Había perdido más de diez horas buscándolo lejos cuando la respuesta estaba al costado de sus murallas, sabía que nunca lo buscaría por allí ya que se había _ido_, pero estaba lo suficientemente herido como para no escaparse temerariamente y luchar con ninjas que lo quería muerto. Giró sus talones y se encaminó a su villa con la euforia en sus venas.

Estaba cerca.

* * *

—Chichiue —bisbisó Eri mientras se sentaba al costado de su padre —, estás caliente.

—Ya se me pasará.

—Humm —el niño asintió en una morisqueta impropia de él, tenía tres años pero no era un niño tonto, su padre estaba enfermo y no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Kaiya quien dormía plácidamente abrazando al mayor como temiendo que se escapase pero si seguía así su Chichiue nunca se pondría bien.

—Duérmete Eri.

—Sí Chichiue.

El mayor pronto recuperó el sueño ya que cada vez le costaba más despertarse o mantenerse en vigilia por lo cual no sintió cuando un calor abandono su costado y los pequeños pasos se perdieron en los pasillos.

—Tengo que buscar ayuda.

* * *

Nada, los alrededores de Konoha estaban libres de cualquier nimia muestra de chakra por parte de Sasuke y por lo que había revisado no había sentido ni visto nada extraño. Podía seguir con su búsqueda perfectamente ya que no estaba fuera de Konoha pero se le agotaban los lugares. Decidió ir a los campos de entrenamiento a buscarlo, inclusive quizá y se encontraba en el Bosque de la Muerte pero a estas alturas lo único que quería era saber que estaba bien.

* * *

El Jounin de cabellos platas admiró con cierta curiosidad cómo la gente hacía un círculo en medio de la calle y parecían reírse de alguna gracia en el centro. Podía ver a dos Chunnin en su interior empujando algo más pequeño por lo cual decidió ver ya que no era común aquellos comportamientos en la aldea.

—¡Déjenme! —escuchó gritar la voz que parecía ser la de un niño —, ¡quiero hablar con el Hokage!

Ante aquella premisa Kakashi sonrió, ¿qué tendría que hablar un niño con un Kage?

—No nos hagas reír pequeño traidor, ¿Qué quieres tú con Hokage-sama? —inquirió el chuunin mientras sonreía con sorna.

—No te importa ninja tonto —el ninja copia admitió que el niño hablaba bastante bien para ser tan pequeño, pero cuando decidió encaminarse nuevamente a su _camino de la vida_ descifró algo que le sorprendió.

—¡No nos insultes mocoso!, Hokage-sama no quiere hablar con el bastardo de un traidor.

El único traidor de Konoha era Sasuke, era el único quien yacía allí y además era el único con hijos.

Deshizo sus pasos y se abrió paso viendo como el menor realmente se veía algo maltratado y frunció el ceño, ¿cómo Sasuke podía dejarlo salir solo?, lo matarían vivo siendo sólo un niño.

—¡Chichiue no es traidor!

—Sí lo es.

Cuando el Chunnin pretendía golpearlo nuevamente Hatake decidió intervenir.

—Maa, ¿no es muy niño para recibir tantos golpes? —con su eterno ojo feliz le sonrió a los chunnin para luego agregar —, quizás _yo_ debería pelear con ustedes… y con los aldeanos también para ver si les gustan los golpes… o ¿a sus hijos? —observó a todos con sus orbes más serios y claramente enfatizó —: Largaos antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin más el círculo se deshizo y el niño quedó en el suelo apretando sus manos con la tierra del lugar, sucio y golpeado.

—Nee, ¿est--—?

—Me volveré más fuerte —musitó en voz baja —, tan fuerte como Chichiue y así nadie se burlará de él ni de mí —enfatizó con energías mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus amatistas orbes y se levantaba. Golpeó un poco sus prendas para sacarle el polvo y comenzó a caminar hasta la torre del Hokage dejando sorprendido al ninja.

«_No hay por donde negarlo, tiene la misma personalidad que Sasuke_»

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar a Naruto, me dijeron que no se ha presentado aún allí pero anda por Konoha —informó persiguiendo al niño, cosa irónica.

—Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo solo.

—Te golpearan.

—No importa.

—Te demorarás mucho —sintió el tenso silencio que se formó en el menor y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué un niño se tensaría tanto?

—Está bien —masculló enojado con su voz infantil —, ¡pero sin trampas!

—Bien —dijo feliz Kakashi —, pero me tienes que decir para qué lo buscamos.

Vio al niño fruncir el ceño para luego mascullar entre dientes.

—Sólo si prometes que no le dirás a nadie —informó el menor mirándolo a los ojos.

«_Tienen su misma mirada_»

—Sí.

—Chichiue está enfermo… y no se puede levantar de la cama.

«_Su misma obstinación por las cosas_»

—¡Por eso tengo que encontrarlo!, Chichiue dijo que sólo con él podríamos hablar.

«_Su mismo orgullo_»

—¿Está enfermo? —el mayor paró sus cavilaciones al escuchar aquello y miró al niño quien asentía triste.

¿Estaba enfermo? Y dejó salir al niño solo… ahora comprendía.

—Yo conozco a alguien que es médico y nos puede ayudar a curar a Sasuke pero primero lo tengo que ver.

—¡No, le harás daño como los demás!

—No le haré daño. Yo fui su sensei por un tiempo.

El pequeño pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar.

—¿Kakashi pervertido? —el mayor omitió aquello y asintió, ya hablaría con el Uchiha cuando lo viera… mira que decir aquellas cosas de él —… bien, ¡pero sin trampas!

—Sí, ahora dime. ¿Cuál de los niños eres tú y donde está Sasuke?

—Yo soy Eri, Uchiha Eri y Chichiue está en casa.

_¿Casa?_: La mansión Uchiha.

—Bien, vamos a sanarle.

Camino a la mansión Eri no habló nada más, el mayor comenzó a analizar sus posturas y había algunas que no coincidían tales como su manera de sonreír —creía firmemente que Sasuke no había desarrollado esos músculos— y la manera en la cual hablaba entre suave y grosero… supuso que era por la madre y cuando llegaron el pelinegro menor lo encaminó hasta a habitación en donde encontró a un inconsciente Uchiha sudado y agitado.

Kaiya yacía a su costado mirándolo fijamente como creyendo que así se curaría pero cuando vio a Eri con el mayor frunció el ceño.

—¡No le pegues! —chilló el más pequeño levantándose y yendo hacía él golpeándolo levemente —, ¡está enfermo!

—No le pegará Kaiya, él vino a curarlo.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sí!, dijo algo de médico… pero tenía que verlo así que lo traje. Él es el sensei de Chichiue.

—¿Kakashi pervertido?

—¡Sí!

Definitivamente eran idénticos. Físicamente iguales y sicológicamente similares.

Caminó hasta Sasuke y colocó su mano sobre la frente desnuda del contrario, estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Lo destapó y encontró su herida como también otras más infectadas.

—Creo que necesitaré a Sakura.

Invocó a Pakun y este salió por la ventana, mientras tanto tomó al ex-vengador y lo metió a la tina rellenándola con agua fría y a cada paso que daba los gemelos lo seguían como asegurándose de que no le haría nada malo. Por unos momentos quiso decirle que fueran a jugar pero ellos a la única persona que tenían era al menor que yacía en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está? —cuestionó Kaiya.

—¿Se curará? —inquirió ahora Eri.

El asintió y esperó pacientemente a que Sakura llegara, porque _tenía_ que hacerlo.

* * *

—Hay que darle estas pastillas cada cinco horas. Esta pomada se la tiene que untar cada vez que sienta dolor y esta otra una vez por día para desinfectar las heridas. Su chakra está estable así que sólo es una baja de defensas, pero no sabré eso hasta que despierte.

El de cabellos platas asintió y se fijó en cómo su alumna desviaba la mirada del cuerpo.

—No crees que ya estás demasiado grande para esto —comenzó el mayor —, no porque tenga hijos significa que su vida está acabada. Apenas tienen tres años y necesitan una madre.

—No sé de qué habla Kakashi-sensei —cortó la de cabellos rosas apresurada.

—Necesita ayuda Sakura, está tan solo como cuando lo conociste pero ahora la única diferencia es que sigues siendo más egoísta que antes. Él no es perfecto.

La joven kunoichi asintió y salió de la casa con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, fue tan angustiante tenerlo así de débil ante sus ojos… _dolía_, pero no tanto como lo que él sentía.

Pensó en el rubio y decidió ir a verlo para decirle lo que pasaba, después de todo al parecer llevaba buscando al Uchiha desde un día antes.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer, se había dado vuelta Konoha y su desesperación llegaba a límites insospechados. ¿Y si le dio un ataque por el camino?, ¿si alguien lo encontró y lo mató?, ¿y sí…?

—Naruto —giró su vista hasta su amiga quien yacía en la puerta con un maletín de emergencias, aunque para él parecía un arsenal medicinal —… he visto a Sasuke, está grave Naruto.

«_Está grave Naruto_»

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

**Notas finales**:

Sinceramente este capítulo fue para los niños, si me preguntan me gustan ambos xD. Kaiya es raro en su forma y Eri es decido —cosa que no tiene Kaiya quien prefiere estar siempre al lado de Sasuke—. Después de todo son niños… algunas veces me gustaría colocar que hablaran mal pero pienso "Sasuke no dejaría que sus niños hablaran así" aunque eso no implica que ante palabras complicadas no lo harían… creo que eso se verá más adelante.

Kakashi de ahora en adelante jugará un rol importante al igual que Sakura y Naruto por fin comprendió algunas cosas y las remediará.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.

**Post Data**: No tengo Beta ¬¬

—Gaa—

* * *


	6. Chapter VI: Omisión

**

* * *

**

Chapter VI

Omisión

* * *

Lo había dejado pasar, no por su orgullo ni dignidad, sino por sus hijos. Nunca los había visto tan felices desde que Kakashi por fin aceptó hablar con él, y desde aquel momento supo que su ex-sensei se sentía tan o más culpable que él mismo al no poder desviarlo como quiso. Vio con satisfacción cómo su antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura, procedía a ayudar a sus hijos a preparar el almuerzo dándoles aquel calor maternal que él nunca pudo otorgarles y pensó que en tan poco tiempo las cosas mejoraron exuberantemente.

Todos los días Naruto llegaba a casa con una sonrisa y la mirada de remordimiento cada vez que posaba sus zafiros orbes en él, comprendía aquel hecho pero aún así se sentía enojado con él, pero ya no estaba pensando en su propia satisfacción. Sus ébanos orbes viraron hasta los niños que corrían y vitoreaban por la casa y decidió que lo más conveniente era omitir todo aquel problema, empezar de cero aunque su orgullo le doliese y su dignidad bajara una escala, lo que tampoco quería decir que necesariamente tenía que comportarse como suponía que debía de haberlo hecho.

—Sasuk--—

—Niños, vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Omitiría el hecho de que Naruto existía en su casa.

_Sólo por ahora…_

* * *

El rubio admiró con dolor como el mayor desaparecía de su alcance, su sonrisa menguó y sus azules orbes dejaron de brillar.

—Tenle paciencia. Si no te echa de casa es porque los niños te quieren… lo mejor que puedes hacer para ganártelo a él es ganarte a los niños.

Y tan rápido como vino, Kakashi se perdió entre los pasillos de la vasta mansión Uchiha. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al Uchiha mayor quien nuevamente aparecía en escena con su caminar tranquilo —culpa de las heridas— y rostro impasible, pasó por su costado sin dirigirle la mirada y se sentó en la mesa con tanta tranquilidad que estuvo a punto de gritarle.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía sufrir tanto?

Podía ser un idiota pero también tenía sentimientos, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero esto ya era la cúspide de toda su agonía.

Al terminar de cenar vio al mayor de los Uchiha encaminarse hasta la habitación de los niños en donde los aseó y preparó para dormir plácidamente después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Observó en silencio cómo ante cada nimia muestra de cariño los niños parecían sonreír más y tras un inexpresivo "duérmanse" los gemelos asintieron y cerraron sus orbes.

Sakura se perdió en una de las habitaciones y Kakashi dijo que tardaría en ir a dormir así que salió. No le tomó atención y ya cuando en aquella mansión no se sentía ni un ruido decidió trabajar. Tenía muchos documentos acumulados debido a que en estos últimos días había estado más preocupado de Sasuke que de su rol como Hokage. Por eso a las dos de la mañana, con el cansancio a flor de piel, decidió tomarse una taza de café y cuando volvió —no se había demorado más de diez minutos— el que era su amigo y motivación amorosa yacía sentado en la mesa timbrando algunos documentos en completo silencio.

Pensaba decir algo pero se vio absorbido por la presencia contraria, realmente no quería echar a perder aquella atmósfera.

No era omisión…

Solamente quería comenzar de nuevo y era él mismo quien impedía aquello. Se abstuvo de darle las gracias y siguió trabajando al costado de él en silencio, con completa armonía y su indescifrable nueva felicidad.

* * *

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke volvió a aparecer entre los civiles de Konoha al costado de Naruto supieron que ya no el podrían hacer nada, era como si antes de eso nunca hubiesen hecho algo por odiar al Uchiha y los que alguna vez compartieron algo con él se acercaron en el noble plan de conocer su nueva vida.

Kaiya y Eri eran la revolución de la aldea, niños Uchiha con grandes poderes, revoltosos como todos los niños pero sabios como pocos. Infantes maduros sin pretenderlo y sin que su padre quisiese. Sasuke nunca habló mucho de la madre de sus hijos, sólo al definió como una persona normal que le había dado nuevas metas en la vida y eso era precisamente lo que a muchos le incomodaba.

No era fácil para Sasuke aceptar una nueva vida, y que una desconocida lo haya hecho era innegable que en el corto período que estuvo con ella él fue mediana o completamente feliz, ¿es que acaso nadie podría contra eso?

Minutos, horas, días, meses… años, no importaba cuánto había pasado, ella seguía latente en la memoria de cualquier persona que tenía entre sus metas conquistar el frío corazón de Sasuke y para Naruto aquello era una proeza.

Para cuando los niños cumpliesen cuatro años el ex-vengador quiso hacerles un cumpleaños como correspondía. Tanto el rubio como la de cabellos rosas y su maestro se sorprendieron, él no era de _eventos sociales_ ni mucho menos, algo que sí cualificaba entre las acciones del pelinegro era abstraído y algo anti-social, pero les fue sorpresivo de todas maneras viéndose ayudar hacia la noble causa.

—¡Chichiue, Suigetsu-nii-chan vino con Karin-san y Juugo-san! —gritaba un gemelo, Eri si mal no recordaba el rubio.

—¿Suigetsu? —el 'líder' de Taka bajo a pasos tranquilos, viendo cómo el rubio parecía fulminar a su equipo con la mirada. Pasando por alto aquella muestra de celos, se encaminó hasta el grupo ahora compuesto por tres personas y frunció el ceño —, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?

Su habitual manera de hablar no amedrentó al de cabellos claros ya que con su sonrisa parecía más que dispuesto a _molestarlo_ un poco más de la cuenta.

—No seas amargado Sasuke. Recordé que mañana es el cumpleaños de los enanos y los vine a visitar. En el camino me encontré con estos dos idiotas y pensamos que sería buena idea venir a ayudarte, después de todo el año pasado hicimos lo mismo.

_El año pasado_.

¿Cuándo se había perdido Naruto de la vida de Sasuke? El Uchiha parecía haber llegado cuando Naruto sólo era Hokage, él no se había perdido nada de su vida todo seguía siendo igual incluso su ahora precaria relación; pero con Sasuke era distinto. Tenía hijos, ¿amigos?, celebraba cumpleaños, estaba más maduro de lo que recordaba y a la vez más distante.

Era molesto.

—Juugo-nii-san, ¿nos trajo regalos? —dos pares de manos se alzaban en busca de un presente que el mayor del equipo traía en su bolsa. Les sonrió y asintió sin decir palabra, pasó sus regalos y estando a punto de abrirlos Sasuke se los quitó de las manos ante las enfurruñadas miradas de sus hijos.

—Mañana. Hoy no es su cumpleaños, así abrirán todos los regalos de una buena vez.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Haruno trajo globos y las chucherías correspondientes para una fiesta infantil, Kakashi fue en busca del pastel colocándolo en el refrigerador y Sasuke tomó todos los regalos que entre los que estábamos en la casa habíamos comprado y los fue a esconder. La de rojos cabellos parecía estar entretenida molestando a Suigetsu y los pequeños se reían ante eso y jugaban con ellos.

¿Cuánto?... ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido ya?

Incluso Sakura parecía adaptarse a la sana convivencia familiar dando tímidas preguntas al Uchiha y este le contestaba como siempre pero, ¿por qué él no sentía el mismo trato?, ¡¿Qué había de diferente maldita sea?!

_Omisión_… se sentía omitido por el Uchiha.

* * *

Al otro día la casa parecía llena de vida, niños correteando por todos lados —los amigos que se habían hecho cuando salían a los parques—, globos, serpentinas, piñatas con forma de shuriken. Canciones infantiles, y adultos quienes vigilaban que los niños no se fueran a golpear fuerte. La gran frívola mansión Uchiha rebosaba de alegría cosa incomprensible para los antiguos ¿amigos? De Sasuke y Naruto.

—¿Quién es usted? —Shikamaru bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse a un niño de negros cabellos con orbes amatistas. Arqueó una ceja y equilibró qué decir antes de abrir su boca para contestar.

—Estudié con tu padre, tío Naruto y tía Sakura en la academia ninja —explicó con más claridad. Sus orbes volvieron a perderse en la singular imagen de un Sasuke _conversando_ con Ino.

—¿Usted es amigo de Chichiue? —indagó el menor nuevamente.

—No, sólo su ex-compañero de curso —admitía el Nara ya más cansado.

—¿Usted--—?

—Eri deja de molestar a Shikamaru, ve a jugar con tu hermano y los demás críos.

—¡Sí Chichiue! —el menor salió corriendo al patio y comenzó rápidamente a corretear entre las mesas y juegos mientras su padre volvía a la conversación con Ino, al parecer era lo suficientemente divertida como para que el Uchiha hablara más de lo habitual por lo cual la mayoría de las miradas recaían en la pareja que realmente estaba _hablando_. El rubio que respondía al nombre de Naruto frunció el ceño, ¡¿Por qué demonios Sasuke hablaba más con Ino que con él?

Lo sentía, sentía las miradas de sus ex-compañeros y convivientes sobre él, aquellos orbes sorprendidos y confusos ante el hecho de que él hablará… realmente lo sentía pero poco le importaba.

—Pero… cuando estaban en el séptimo mes ¿ella no sintió dolores lumbares? —Sasuke afiló su mirada como la clara señal de estar pensando algo. Yamanaka era insistente pero realmente —muy en el fondo— estaba algo _feliz_ de que alguien necesitara su opinión para algo, aunque sea el cómo afrontar un embarazo.

—Los dolores empezaron el cuarto mes cuando su cuerpo comenzó a prepararse más adecuadamente. Recuerdo que le dolían mucho las caderas y la espalda. Para eso son las compresas calientes o los baños prolongados dan más circulación. ¿No deberías preguntarle a alguien que sepa medicina Yamanaka? —cuestionó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

—Ya te lo he dicho Sasuke-kun, nadie sabe que estoy embarazada y realmente me da temor decirlo.

—Pues pierdes el tiempo, al segundo mes tus niveles de chakra comenzaran a dirigirse a tu vientre para ayudar a la crianza de tu bebé. Se darán cuenta.

Ino estaba embaraza y qué mejor que preguntarle a un padre cómo criar a un pequeño demonio.

—¡Kaiya no molestes a Hana que te morderá! —gritó el mayor desde su posición al sentir cómo su serpiente se movía inquieta en su lugar.

—¡Pero Chichiue!

—¡Ya te dije!

—Sí… —aceptó algo abrumado.

Para muchos era imposible concebir el hecho de que Sasuke actuara como padre responsable, que dejara entrever sus sentimientos con sus hijos, ser preocupado y expresivo con ellos y que ahora realmente se diera el tiempo de conocerlos a ellos, compartir su tiempo aunque sea escuchándolos o frunciendo el ceño y no dejándolos de lado como siempre.

Aquella noche, cuando ya los niños no daban más por el cansancio acumulado en aquel día de fiesta, los amigos y conocidos del Uchiha abandonaron su mansión con un extraño pesar, remembrando cada momento como si fuera una falacia en vida pero no era así y eso era precisamente lo que lamentaban. Cavilaciones, conclusiones, pesares y sobre todo angustia se sentía en los alrededores.

Estaban tan maravillados como aterrados, lo querían cerca y lejos a la vez porque sentían que pronto él estallaría e innegablemente el que estuviera al costado suyo sufriría las consecuencias. Realmente se apiadaban de Naruto.

No era secreto que el rubio sentía algo superior a una llana amistad por el Uchiha como también sabían que aquello no era realmente sano permanecer al lado de una persona que no te admitía en su vida. Es por eso que Sakura y Kakashi hacían hincapié en no dejar que Naruto se involucrara más de lo que ya tenía pero les era imposible; era la obsesión personificada y realmente temían porque en el hoyo que se encontraba Sasuke en esos momentos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar al rubio.

Y lo que temían se volvió realidad… y la realidad era más dolorosa que las quimeras: Naruto había caído con Sasuke.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

¡Hola!, hace tiempo que no actualizaba, creo que leer como endemoniado muchos mangas me vuelve algo descuidado, realmente lo lamento.

Como se habrán dado cuenta estos serán los capítulos finales. Me gustó mucho escribir Vacivus pero es hora de que llegue a su fin. Si bien Sakura actúa como madre y Kakashi como abuelo, Naruto siempre está en constante busca de que el Uchiha lo note —realmente siempre ha sido así—… por lo cual creo que no sería muy distinto. Muy por el contrario aquí la cosas se están dando de una manera retorcida y bastante dolorosa para ambas partes; uno está cediendo parte de su personalidad y el otro se rebaja a recibir lo que queda de la persona que ama.

Bien, no los molesto más. Gracias por comentar.

Post Data: Se me había olvidado anunciar algo en Duple Vita, espero que no les moleste que lo anuncie aquí, el próximo capítulo (¿Doce?) es el último.

Saludos,

|| Gaa ||

* * *


	7. Chapter VII: Caos

**Notas Iniciales**: OK! Acepto cualquier queja ante la demora porque realmente sé que estoy tardando. Me ha dado por ver y leer series al mismo tiempo y lamentablemente me meto en lo que hago. Anhelo escribir pero me gustan demasiado las series como para evitarlas xD. En fin, les traigo este capítulo y disculpad la demora nuevamente. Ahh, una cosa: Este es el último capítulo, ¡**Sorpresa**!

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Caos

* * *

¿Qué cómo llegó allí?: Fue una seducción, la sed de su cuerpo y alma, el querer recoger sus pedazos y guardarlos para él; embriagarse de aquel aroma, sustituir el rencor y soledad con algo más cálido como su cuerpo y sentimientos, quería que se sintiera protegido entre sus brazos y ante sus palabras.

¿Qué si se sentía satisfecho?

A veces sí, a veces no. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke sólo lo utilizaba, como algunas pocas podía apreciar que aquella vacía mirada proyectaba algo más que insanidad.

¿Y los niños?

Allí, estaban allí sin quejarse y viviendo. Adoraban e idolatraban a su padre, lo respetaban hasta un punto extremo y los consideraban a ellos como su familia, sí… hasta cierto límite todo estaba en equilibrio.

¿Y tus sentimientos… qué sucede con ellos?

Ocultos bajo siete llaves, escondidos de la vista del Uchiha, escondidos de él mismo y si temor al olvido. Tenía miedo, demasiado para poder aguantarlo en aquella vorágine de pensamientos impuros y demenciales, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único de lo cual era agarrarse era de Sasuke, aquel pelinegro que lo sumía más y más en aquella locura que no tenia fin. No había hecho nada más que corresponderle y a la vez no, no se quejaba de que lo tocara, de que lo besara como tampoco lo hacía cuando decidía guardar distancia, no exigía nada de lo que no tenía y él quería devorarlo con sus enfebrecidas manos, acariciarlo hasta lacerarlo por completo, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y corroer aquellos sentimientos con sus devastadores pensamientos de él y Sasuke juntos. Quería que siguieran el mismo camino, juntos como debió ser pero Sasuke parecía tan alejado de sí mismo… inclusive de sus propios niños.

Kaiya y Kiseki.

Pese a que le gustaría decirles que su padre y él salían sabía que era mentira, porque no habían caricias de amantes, no habían sentimientos de él en medio de toda aquella difusa relación, no había miradas cómplices ni coqueteos a escondidas.

No había nada.

Sencillamente él mancillaba aquel níveo cuerpo como se le antojara, entrando o saliendo, entregándose y jadeando… no importaba cómo: Sasuke no respondía.

Y se hundió con él, en un abismo sin igual, con una sonrisa de antaño, nostálgica del pasado y de lo venidero, con la voracidad de un amante y el recelo de una novia virgen… eso era ahora Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se encaminó por las calles de tierra firme hasta la academia ninja en donde debía ir a recoger a Kiseki. El pequeño gemelo Uchiha había querido seguir el mismo camino ninja que su padre y sus tíos, muy por el contrario de Kaiya quien manifestaba cierta aversión por las armas y la sangre, dos años más tarde de la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambos gemelos y ya contaban con seis años de edad.

"—_Qué rápido pasa el tiempo _—" pensó jocosamente al sonreírle al menor quien se lanzaba a sus piernas.

—¡Naruto-nii! ¿Chichiue ya está en casa? —indagó mientras cogía la mano del mayor entusiasmado — ¿Y Kaiya? —volvió a insistir con una gran sonrisa. El trató de igualarla pero sólo el salió una burda mueca que no simulaba nada. _Vacío._

—Kaiya ya regresó a casa, Kiseki. Recuerda que él va a una academia normal y sus horarios son distintos. Y tu padre aún no ha regresado, llega en la noche así que no podrás esperarlo despierto —contestó con voz calma —. Se buen niño y vamos a casa que aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

El pequeño niño sonrió de lado a lado y asintió.

Años habían pasado ya, dos entes distintos estaban formando y al parecer el Uchiha al correr los años más desviado se sentía. Lo podía notar cuando miraba a los niños cuando estaban dormidos, pronto no lo necesitarían y la meta de él estaría cumplida.

Él estaba enfermo de algo incurable, mal del corazón, no había nada que hacer. Con el paso de los años la vida del Uchiha mayor parecía consumirse con mayor rapidez, con cada nuevo diente, cada nuevo cumpleaños y cada nueva vivencia de los niños él parecía ganar cargas invisibles en sus hombros y que no quería compartir ni en la calidad de su lecho, ni en lo abrumador de sus sentidos… cada vez más lejano y él quería alcanzarlo, se estaban yendo juntos donde quiera que Sasuke quisiera ir, estaban abandonando la vida y sacrificando un futuro pero le parecía justo y egoísta a la vez.

Justo porque así lo quería Sasuke.

Egoísta porque así lo tenía sólo para él, sólo Naruto y Sasuke.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha la encontró envuelta de un calor hogareño que componía Sakura, Kakashi y Kaiya. Si bien el sensei parecía perdido en la fantasía de aquel libro acompañaba a Kaiya con sus deberes de Matemáticas y Lengua, mientras que Sakura se esmeraba por preparar la mejor de las cenas. Kiseki se desentendió de su mano cálida yendo donde su gemelo y compartiendo experiencias, sonriendo y añorando que aquella puerta se abriera para poder abrazar a su persona importante.

Los niños reían y se correteaban ajenos a la realidad, Hatake los miraba a lo lejos con melancolía y felicidad, entremezcladas en una sola hilarantes por separarse, aquello no debía ir junto, como la felicidad y la tristeza. Cuando Sasuke posó un pie sobre la casa sus hijos aún revoloteaban por allí, observaron los tres aquellos vacíos ojos entregándoles nada y aquellas tres personas sintieron el mismo escozor lastimero de un perro abandonado.

Sería una última noche.

El Uchiha mayor mandó a acostar a sus hijos con una nimia sonrisa como siempre mientras que sus hijos iban felices sin recriminar nada. Se acercó hasta Sakura regalándole una efímera caricia en su mejilla como la de un amante al dejar a su mujer en casa, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa esperando una última conversación entre viejos sabios con Kakashi y esperaría hasta la madrugada para despedirse como un amante de Naruto. Todo estaba tan unido que dolía, todo estaba tan claro que la inamovible realidad les pareció surrealista y ponzoñosa, dolorosa y cruel, los aplastaba ciclópeamente con dardos envenenados de quimeras rotas. No había nada que hacer, todo estaba dicho.

Terminando de comer dejó aquellos platos en el fregadero, los pasos del ninja adulto se dirigieron al cuarto de sus hijos, los arropó y beso la coronilla con paciencia y les narró el último cuento de su vida: El del ninja testarudo y solitario. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios como lava hirviente, su sangre enfebrecida recorría sus venas con sapiencia, su minerva explotaba aquellos recuerdos entre dolorosos y felices, y mientras su arrulladora voz embriagaba a sus hijos se permitió soñar despierto, en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo, si hubiese dado un paso atrás en vez de uno adelante, en muchas cosas que ahora ya no tenían sentido y que su corazón se negaba a soportar. No tenía fuerzas para seguir despierto, ya había soportado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, había cedido ante el impulso de su amigo como su último regalo y obra de buena fe, ya no le importaba lo que podía pasarle y si en su vida ya no había meta no tenía por qué estar allí. Se preguntó cuándo todo se volvió tan complicado, cómo su vida se transformó en esto y si no era lo suficientemente tarde como para regresar.

Pero no había marcha atrás, todo estaba dicho y hecho, y lamentablemente él allí poco tenía que hacer.

Sus frases dejaron de desfilar por sus finos labios y acarició por última vez aquellas cabezas dejando dos pergaminos en cada mesa de noche, era la última vez y se sentía como un tránsfugo regalando amor.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron a su dormitorio en donde la presencia de Naruto lo llamaba y al entrar se abandonó en un mundo de caricias fogosas y pensamientos en blanco. Sintió con el último resquicio de su mente todo lo que podía captar de la vida y de él, jadeó con sus finos labios aquel nombre que aterciopelado salía de sus labios como un hechizo embriagante y único; se ilusionó con fastuosos campos e irremisibles recuerdos de niñez, tocó con ingenuidad la trigueña piel sintiendo el fulgor y deseo emanar desde ella buscando marcarle con fiereza y se dejó en aquellos brazos fuertes y orbes azules, que hicieran lo que se le antojara con su cuerpo porque él ya no podía dar nada más. Era un ente vacío sin motivo ni razón, había tenido años para dirigir a sus niños pero no podía más. Desertó a la vida como un vil cobarde de abyectas acciones y lo peor es que no tenía ganas para salir del fango en que se hallaba envuelto.

No había fuerzas.

No había motivo.

No había meta.

No tenía nada.

Se dejó abstraer en aquel mundo de sudor y azul cielo que sólo le podía dar una persona y esperó hasta los últimos momentos para unir sus labios sobre los contrarios en un vaivén intoxicante e irreversible. Trazó aquellas delgadas cejas rubias con sus dedos blancos y desgastados, acarició aquella mejilla en un único gesto de cariño durante este último tiempo.

—Cuida de ellos, Naruto —sería su único favor a pedir, su anhelo más profundo y su tesoro más recóndito. Le estaba dando lo único que tenía con una mirada suplicante y asintió conmovido por aquel calor irregular dejándose acunar por el mar de pensamientos inherentes entre sí.

No sabía cómo había llegado a eso, y no lo quería recordar. Sólo que en un momento de aquella caótica existencia que tenía con Sasuke aquellos obsidianas orbes dejaron de brillar con rencor y vivacidad entregándose a un mar gris de insatisfacción y desidia. Aquel Sasuke que llegó a Konoha hacía ya tres años no era el mismo que conoció, debería de haberlo reconocido ya que cuando llegó lo único que pidió fue felicidad para sus hijos, pidió alojamiento y protección porque estaba _cansado_ de todo y nada.

Su rostro estaba empapado y sabía qué era, pero a pesar de eso, cuando el cuerpo del Uchiha debajo suyo —aquel cuerpo que tenía agarrado con tanta vehemencia— se volvió frío e inalcanzable que no podía hacer nada. No reconoció a tiempo que su Sasuke no era suyo, sino un esbozo de lo que fue en su tiempo, no bisbisó que aquellas miradas felices eran añoradas de antaño y que aquella irrealidad de relación era sólo su deseo reflejado en el Uchiha.

Se sentía utilizado: Sí.

Se sentía solo: Sin duda alguna, más solo que nunca.

¿Incomprendido?: Como lo estuvo Sasuke desde sus inicios. Incomprendido y abandonado.

¿Sentía dolor?: Aquello ya no era dolor porque no _sentía_ sus emociones, pero sí podía decir una cosa con certeza:

Esto era el caos.

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

Ahh, irreal, utópico, existencialista, desbocado, irreverente y sobretodo _abierto._ Ustedes no esperaban un final pronto pero yo sí, lo vaticinaba con regocijo y lo escribí con el peor del existencialismo puro y a la vena. Nunca he sido de escritos propiamente largos así que si me leen constantemente sabrán que termino mis escritos entre los capítulos cinco a ocho. Sinceramente creo que dejé todo demasiado conclusivo, digo: Los niños son felices como Sasuke quería y se quedaron con las únicas personas que los cuidarían. Kakashi lo perdonó y Sakura lo comprendió. Sasuke le dio lo que quería a Naruto y él se desmoronaba en silencio, como siempre debió ser. Muchas señales que me hacían temblar de emoción.

Este escrito no tendrá Epílogo porque está bien así —lo aviso para que no digan que **no** les dije—. Un capítulo orgásmico a mi gusto y con sabor a poco, pero si le hubiera puesto más Angst hubiera quedado exagerado :)

Un Angst / Hurt/Comfort y Romance con todas sus letras.

Espero sus comentarios y saludos. Nos vemos en… Big Lies, Dirt y Worms (?). No sé si podré subir otro SasuNaru o NaruSasu pronto… realmente he estado algo inestable pero lo intentaré.

|| Gaara D. ||

* * *


End file.
